


Renew All

by Hyacinthium



Series: Oumasai/Saiou Week Au [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adulthood, M/M, Miu providing the T rating because she loves you., Oma Kokichi's Birthday, POV Oma Kokichi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi hates the heat, and hates how gross sweat is, especially when he gets to walk home from work early. With only a sun parasol. He just wants June and summer to be over already. Wait, the apartment lights are off.“Why the hell are the lights off?” Kokichi mutters.





	Renew All

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four, Birthdays and Hope.

A sun parasol folds up and gets tapped against hot sidewalk. 

“Why the hell are the lights off?” Kokichi mutters. “Don't tell me that Miu sapped everyone's power again… “

Kokichi glares up at his apartment. Technically not just his, because Shuichi and he had decided to pool together their winnings, and even managed to combined their five years of expenses free rent. They had then chosen the worst option of the lot to get extra bonuses. All of which were high quality to begin with. Dangan Ronpa pays well even when getting torn apart, was Kokichi's faux humored response. Especially when their legal obligations to do so are under intense scrutiny from literally the world. 

Not that Dangan Ronpa even exists anymore.

A small drop of sweat runs down Kokichi's back, and it makes him feel gross. So gross, June is just too damn hot. He wants to get naked and shower before jumping into a refreshing bath full of cooling mint salts. After removing his many layers of sunscreen, of course. 

Summer is just the worst. 

At least the scarf that Shuichi got him last Christmas is some super breathable fabric, Kokichi muses. Cool in summer and warm in winter. 

Just like the gift from in the show, too. It was absolutely something that Kokichi couldn't dislike in the slightest. ‘Autumn Scarf’. Pink and soft at all times, Kokichi always feels better with it on him, and it looks nothing like the black and white one from the killing show. It isn't that he hates that scarf or anything. He just… didn’t want it then and doesn't want it now. 

Kokichi takes another glance up at the black windows of the apartment. Still no light that he can see. 

Already tired legs ache as he prepares for that final home stretch from work. He loves the preschool, he really does, but damn if Kokichi isn't overjoyed that everyone was safely sent home early. That the entire building's air conditioning had started acting weird, just as a sudden heat wave hit, is still annoying. Trying to keep everyone cool with just cold drinks or the kiddie pools would have been such a disaster. He didn't blaze through multiple courses just to torture some children. 

Of course, some passers-bys thought that Kokichi was the middle school brother of some kid he'd escorted home…

He mutters another curse, having been unable to while around students, and shuffles forward. 

Kokichi makes it past the sliding doors, and immediately feels a rush of blessedly cool air wack him in the face. The doorman nods at him and Kokichi returns the acknowledgement with a small cheeky smile. 

“O-oh!” says the kind old lady manning the front desk. At the sight of him, too. 

“Am I that bad from the heat?” Kokichi groans. 

Ogata giggles from behind her hand, glancing at her mounted SLim-Tablet. Even nearly three years post DR, seeing casual use of such technology weirds Kokichi out. Especially when otherwise solid looking tablets get rolled or folded up. By old people. Kokichi doesn't even want to think about the light shows that people his age use. Not to mention the younger generations. 

Kokichi feels a bit cheated by DR always having early 21st century tier tech levels. 

“A bit of sweat does a person good, I'd say. Anyway h-” Ogata cuts herself off after a cough from the doorman. 

Kokichi raises an eyebrow. 

Ogata smiles that old and knowing granny smile, before going back to that Canadian drama that she's obsessed with, something based on Sherlock. Wait, isn't Sherlock a British thing that happens in England? Shuichi talks about it enough for Kokichi to know that. Kokichi would never read some weird smelling old books! Ha. 

Rubbing his shoe against the carpet prompts nothing but the feeling of sweat. Now cooling sweat. Fuck fuck ewwww-

“Right, conspiracy aside, I'm gone. I have a shower and bath in my future!” Kokichi says to the lobby and it's sparse inhabitants. A vacationer rolls his eyes before doing a sudden double take. 

Kokichi sticks his tongue out and hops inside the elevator for permanent residents, still holding his security card. 

A slow shamisen marks his ascent, access to his floor requiring another swipe of his residency card and also a pin code, but Kokichi is just happy to finally be home. Soon, shower. Then that blessed bath in that blessed tub. 

Oh, and pull Shuichi in too! Kokichi smiles at the thought. There should still be some cold-brew coffee jelly or barley tea left in the fridge… Kokichi prefers tea, but the jelly made from the stuff out of their coffee machine is amazing. Miu always makes the best inventions, not that Kokichi would ever tell her, because then she might stop giving them free editions before the mini-inventions break into stores. Perks of living in the same building. Her Life Simplified series always takes the best of the ‘future’ and combines it with-

The elevator dings too fast. 

Kokichi sighs and cradles his parasol as he trudges his way back home. It's not even that far down the hallway, but there's another electronic lock that will need his card and pin. 

Also, he walked home in Japanese Summer Heat™. Such hell should be unknown to humanity. 

Not the worst hell, aren't you just ungrateful? Comes the occasional remnant. Kokichi frowns but just rolls his eyes. He does all and more of the recommended post DR mental upkeep regimen. It's been years, and he'd never accepted those PRE-DR memories either. There were still the natural flashes and his personality had gone through the average post-season slide…

Pale peach hands, just barely still tanned from last week's beach trip, unceremoniously provide proof of residence to the tiny chirping box that everyone has on their door. 

It's hard to have a day with no thoughts of ‘anything’. That's why it's important to have any kind of day at all. 

Kokichi pushes his way into the apartment and instinctually gets ready to take his shoes off. 

But he pauses midway due to the fact that it's still dark as Korekiyo’s in-game moral fiber. Kokichi squints past the entrance and cups a hand to his ear. Shuichi had made an almost suspicious point of taking off for the entire week, and he'd said that he'd be home all day too… 

Had there been an emergency at his agency? 

If the renovations had gone sour again then Kokichi might just go down there himself. His ‘Talent’ might be focused on children nowadays, but most adults are just kids and young teens in suits anyways. Kokichi had learned that in his freebie classes of psychology and debate club. And also parents. Oh God, the parents. 

He slowly pulls his phone from his pocket. Finding the light button used to be hard, up until Miu made the thing function more safely and stop with the literal holographic pop ups. The rainbow-prismatic casing shifts and glows in the dark, casting a serene pattern again the umbrella stand. Kokichi's parasol gets carefully placed within the container. It shifts until leaning across Shuichi's more rain inclined umbrella. 

Cute, he thinks. 

He's glad that Shuichi bought the thing for him. Kokichi had been too antsy about buying something girlish. 

Kokichi flicks the built in stand out and sets the phone down in order to put his bright green parakeet slippers on. Huge sparkling eyes look up and make Kokichi smile.

Then the man actually steps into the living room, causing lights to turn on. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” five people scream at him. 

“You little sub, I can't believe you're only 5’2 at age 21!” Miu continues.

Kokichi glares up at her, “Excuse you? I am a preschool teacher, we do not do impure things. Think of the children!”

Miu wheezes and makes a remark about irony. 

But his heart is too busy pounding in happy confusion. Birthday? Party? Kokichi's wide purple eyes dance around at brightly colored decorations, the exact amount of eye searing that he prefers. A good amount of lowkey lavender and silver backs it up. 

Shocking bright yellow and salmon pink fills up Kokichi's vision. 

Gonta is still in the process of pinning up a fancy ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU’ along the kitchen cabinets, paused and grinning. Miu and Kiibo are badly hiding a pile of neatly arranged presents. Kokichi walks over to a balloon covered in Hello Kitty. He pokes it. 

Then he looks over to Shuichi, who is pressed against the refrigerator. The Detective isn't usually one for looking suspicious in front of Kokichi. 

But Shuichi looks like his internal sweat meter is off the charts. 

He smiles, “Welcome back home, Kokichi. Would you li-”

“What kind of cake does that guarded refrigerator contain? Shumai?” Kokichi purrs as Miu feigns gagging to Kiibo. “What did you get me?”

Kiibo's flower painted prosthetics hurriedly work to cover up the present pile. Damn, Kokichi was just starting up at judging the sizes. At least Kiibo is wearing the lightweight set today, that daily jog of theirs would be hell otherwise. 

Kokichi glances back to his nervous Shuichi. 

The man is definitely- Oh, so that's why Ogata was acting weird. An actual conspiracy theory come true! 

Giggles start up and trickle out of Kokichi's mouth like raindrops, small bits of laughter making the room seem brighter. Shuichi ends up joining him while Miu gives into her urges to make ‘daaaw’ sounds. 

Sweat forgotten, Kokichi rushes over to hug Shuichi. 

“Where is everyone else at?” he murmurs into Shuichi's chest.

Shuichi smiles and wraps his arms around Kokichi's waist. The warmth is pleasant despite the invading heat of summer. 

“Out bringing home the dinner we all ordered, among other things. This was supposed to be a surprise you know,” Shuichi says in a faux scolding tone. It make Kokichi nuzzle into him and sob exaggeratedly. 

“Sooowwweee! The AC for the whole school died, we had an emergency meeting, and then I gave almost all my heat beating stuff to the kids. Everyone left early,” Kokichi informs him. “And I walked some of the older kids from the adjacent elementary school home. So my backup backup stuff got given away too!”

He then sucks in wonderfully cold air as loudly as possible. 

Shuichi kisses him. 

Behind them, Gonta says something to Miu about Shuichi's gift. But Kokichi is pretty sure that Shuichi is gift enough. 

“Did you get me something from that Indian place?” he asks and gets a slight grimace in reply.

Delicious. Spicy food is just so great even in summer. Giving the spice intolerant Shuichi some burning kisses is even better! Ah, Kokichi hopes that Shuichi ordered him the hottest thing possible. 

Hope…

Shuichi would probably twitch at hearing the word, and normally Kokichi would too, but he can't help but feel hopeful right now. 

“Ah fuck, the wrapping on my custom bath bomb maker got fucked!” Miu yells. 

Then she freezes as everyone groans. 

Except for Kokichi, who is too busy mimicking the happy noises that his class likes to makes when he still comes in on his days off. 

By the time ‘everyone else’ shows up. Kokichi has gotten his way into Kiibo's gift of rare dark chocolate truffles. There is a bowl of coffee jelly and barley tea, all being munched on by Kokichi's ravenous mouth. The sight makes Rantaro groan and Kirumi laugh, but as people file into the suddenly cramped apartment, it's Kokichi who is shocked the most. 

“Everyone is actually everyone?” Kokichi murmurs, watching as Kaito helps set up the dinner situation. “Everyone really made it to my birthday…”

Shuichi smiles and pats his shoulder. 

If Kokichi has a hint of mist in his eyes, no one says anything.

**Author's Note:**

> That feeling when Kokichi's love of bath stuff directly correlates to the general decay of his parent's house, specifically the mold infested bathroom. 
> 
> Ur welcum


End file.
